Naruto and The Greek Gods
by Pafpaffap
Summary: Naruto keturuna terakhir dari para dewa dewi yunani mempunyai kekuatan melebihi tiga dewa penguasa dengan kekuatannya akankah dia menjadi penyelamat dunia atau menjadi kronos berikutnya.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:The last greek god

Disclaimer:naruto punya masashi kishimoto

Warning:gaje,typo,abal abal,masih newbie,dan ooc.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Desa Konoha adalah sebuah desa yang berada di negara api dan tersembunyi di dalam hutan lebat. Desa konoha adalah salah satu dari lima desa besar yang berada di elemental nation dan menjadi desa yang terkuat dalam bidang militer dan ekonomi.

Banyak shinobi hebat yang dihasilkan konoha sejak dari zaman shodaime hokage. Contohnya,Uchiha Madara yang diberi julukan sebagai hantu Uchiha, Hashirama Senju yang menjabat sebagai hokage pertama dan dijuluki GOD OF SHINOBI karena kekuatannya yang dapat mengalahkan kyubi dengan kekuatan mokutonnya. Di zaman Nidaime hokage semakin banyak shinobi shinobi berbakat yang bermunculan seperti Danzo yang terkenal akan kemampuan fuuton yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna,dan Hiruzen Sarutobi yang dijuluki The Profesor karena kepintarannya dan bisa memasteri katon sehebat clan Uchiha. Baru di zaman Sandaime Hokagelah yang menghasilkan banyak shinobi berbakat atau bisa disebut generasi emas konoha contohnya,Jiraiya yang menjadi Gama sannin,dan Namikaze Minato yang dijuluki kiiro no senko dan diangkat menjadi Yondaime hokage.

Mengenai kyubi ada sebuah peristiwa yang mengerikan bagi para penduduk konoha yaitu,penyerangan kyubi yang dikendalikan oleh orang bertopeng. Peristiwa tersebut terjadi tepat saat istri sang hokage keempat melahirkan anak kedua mereka.

Tapi,serangan kyubi dapat dihentikan oleh hokage keempat menggunakan shikifujin dengan mengorbankan sebagian chakranya dan menyegel kyubi ke anak kedua mereka yang diberi nama Naruko mengikuti nama kakaknya Naruto yang lebih tua satu tahun dan secara otomatis menjadi jinchuriki ketiga kyubi menggantikan ibunya.

.

.

.

 **7 tahun kemudian**

Hari yang cerah di desa konoha dan semua orang melakukan aktifitas mereka yang tertunda kemarin. Begitu pula di mansion Namikaze, di pagi ini keluarga kecil tersebut sedang bersiap memakan sarapan pagi sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitas kembali.

"Naruko Chan,Naruto Kun waktunya sarapan pagi!" Khusina berteriak memanggil kedua anaknya yang berada di lantai atas. Minato yang daritadi membaca koran dimeja makan harus menutup kedua telinganya karena mendengar teriakan membahana dari istrinya.

"Tunggu sebentar kaa san"jawab Naruto dan Naruko serempak. Mereka berdua kemudian berlomba lari di tangga untuk segera mencapai ruang makan sambil sesekali tertawa dangan riang.

"Hei,jangan berlari di atas tangga nanti jatuh" ucap Minato menasehati kedua anaknya namun sepertinya kedua anaknya tidak mendengar perintahnya dan sekarang malah semakin cepat berlari menuju meja makan.

"Yeay,aku menang" Naruko melompat lompat kegirangan karena berhasil mengalahkan kakaknya saat berlomba lari menuju meja makan.

"Huuu,kau curang karena start duluan" ucap Naruto tidak terima karena adiknya bisa mengalahkannya dengan bermain curang.

Minato yang melihat interaksi antara kedua anaknya tersebut hanya tersenyum senang karena melihat keakraban mereka meskipun kadang mereka tidak mematuhi perintahnya seperti yang barusan terjadi. Dan dari arah dapur datang Khusina dengan membawa ramen yang cukup banyak dan menghasilkan aroma yang menggugah selera sampai sampai membuat Naruto dan Naruko berhenti beradu argumen tentang lomba lari mereka yang tidak penting.

"Siapa yang ribut dan tidak tenang maka tidak akan mendapat ramen dengan ekstra kue ikan yang lezat ini~" ucap Khusina mencoba mengancam duo Naru yang sedari tadi tidak mau diam dan dengan ajaib Naruto dan Naruko langsung duduk di kursi mereka masing masing sambil memegang mangkuk yang memang sudah ada di meja makan tersebut.

"Haah,kalau soal ramen kalian langsung patuh" ucap Minato melipat korannya kemudian memberi mangkoknya ke Khusina yang akan di memberinya ramen.

"Tentu saja tou san itu karena ramen adalah makanan para dewa" ucap Naruko sambil memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Hei,jangan bicara sambil makan nanti tersedak loh" ucap Khusina yang kemudian duduk di samping Naruko untuk memakan ramennya.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu karena setelah ini kalian berdua akan ke akademi agar tidak terlambat karena ini adalah hari pertama kalian" ucap Minato sambil melihat kedua anaknya.

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya Naruko langsung melompat dari kursinya dan mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi sambil berteriak kegirangan karena cita citanya sebagai Hokage Wanita di Konoha semakin dekat jika dia masuk di akademi Ninja dan diajari berbagai macam jutsu Ninja agar menjadi kuat mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Naruko sekarang ini. Tapi,ekspresi berbeda ditampilkan Naruto saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya tadi karena jika Naruko terlihat senang sedangkan Naruto terlihat gugup,takut, dan menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya terhadap ucapan ayahnya.

"Ta-tapi tou san a-aku kan ti-tidak pu-punya cha-chakra" ucap Naruto gugup sambil melihat ayahnya.

Sedangkan Minato yang mendengar ucapan anaknya hanya tersenyum meskipun terlihat sedikit ekspresi sedih dari senyumnya begitupun ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Khusina dia memang tersenyum tapi senyumnya seolah mengasihani putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

Dan Naruko yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya langsung berhenti melompat kegirangan dan kembali duduk dibangkunya sambil memandang sendu kakaknya tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka sekeluarga memang sudah tau bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki chakra. Mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki chakra pada saat acara makan malam antara dua Clan besar yaitu Hyuga dan Namikaze tentunya, acara itu berlangsung dua tahun yang lalu.

Pada saat itu Minato meminta Hyuga Hiashi untuk melihat aliran chakra Naruko dan memantau pergerakan Kyubi karena Minato takut jika Kyubi melakukan sesuatu terhadap anak perempuannya tersebut. Dan tanpa sengaja tatapan Hiashi yang masih aktif dengan byakugan melihat Naruto dan alangkah terkejutnya Hiashi karena melihat titik tangketsu Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalirkan chakra namun Hiashi melihat Naruto mempunyai energi lain yang mengalir di tubuhnya tapi energi itu tidak seperti chakra yang mengalir melalui 64 titik tangketsu melainkan energi itu mengalir bersama darah ataupun bisa dibilang energi itu bergabung dengan darahnya dan energi itu berwarna hitam kebiru biruan tidak seperti chakra yang berwarna hijau kebiru biruan.

"Tidak apa apa lagipula Narutokan bisa belajar menjadi ahli taijutsu" ucap Khusina membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Atau Naruto kun bisa jadi Master Kenjutsu seperti Anbu kepercayaan Tou san" ucap Minato memberi semangat lebih kepada anak lelaki semata wayangnya tersebut.

Naruto memandang haru kepada ayah dan ibunya yang selalu memberi dukungan dari keterbatasannya karena tidak memiliki chakra. Dan tanpa di sadarinya setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya dan dengan secepat kilat dia menghapus air matanya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu Naru akan segera pergi ke akademi dan lihat saja nanti Naru akan membuat ayah,ibu,dan Naruko bangga" ucap Naruto mantap kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan segera berlari keluar menuju akademi.

"Eh-eh,Nii-san tunggu aku"ucap Naruko kemudian berlari mengikuti kakaknya menuju akademi.

Sedangkan Minato dan Khusina hanya memandang senang mendengar ucapan anak laki lakinya yang sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya meski tidak memiliki chakra. Semangat Naruto mengingatkannya kepada salah seorang teman Kakashi yang namanya Guy kalau tidak salah. Guy memiliki semangat tinggi dan pantang menyerah meski tidak memiliki chakra dan Minato berharap memiliki semangat tidak pantang menyerah seperti Guy asalkan tidak mengikuti gaya berpakaian Guy yang memakai baju hijau ketat.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Naruko sedang berjalan menuju akademi namun sepertinya perjalanan mereka tidak selancar apa yang mereka inginkan karena sedari perjalanan mereka selalu mendengar ejekan dan cemoohan dari para penduduk yang tidak menyukai mereka.

"Dasar monster rubah"

"Cih,Si aib desa itu ternyata belum mati"

"Sepertinya Hokage keempat malah memilih seorang pelacur sebagai istrinya"

Naruko sudah mencapai amarahnya apalagi saat mendengar ibunya dicela sebagai seorang pelacur ingin Naruko menghampiri orang yang mencela ibunya namun tangannya ditahan oleh kakaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin menambah masalah. Selama ini para penduduk selalu menghormati mereka sekeluarga apalagi jika mereka berjalan bersama ayahnya atau ibunya maka para penduduk akan bersikap ramah kepada mereka tapi jika hanya Naruko atau Naruto berjalan berdua maka mereka berdua akan dijadikan pelampiasan atas serangan kyubi yang terjadi 7 tahun lalu yang banyak memakan korban jiwa.

 **PAAKK!**

Sebuah suara benda menghantam benda lain terdengar oleh telinga Naruto dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat adiknya Naruko duduk di tanah sambil memegang dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Cukup,cukup sudah tadi ibunya dihina sekarang adiknya yang dilempari batu sampai sampai adiknya terluka sekarang Naruto benar benar marah, Naruto kemudian menghampiri orang yang melempari batu adiknya tersebut dan ternyata yang melempari adiknya adalah seorang bapak bapak pedagang buah.

Dengan geram Naruto bertanya apa maksud bapak itu melempari adiknya "apa maksudmu melempari adikku!"

"Cih,jangan sok pahlawan kau aib desa" ucap pedagang itu acuh seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

Dengan amarah yang meledak meledak Naruto memukul hidung penjual itu dengan sekuat tenaga alhasil pedagang langsung terkapar di tanah sambil memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Melihat pedagang buah itu kesakitan maka makin marahlah para penduduk dan mereka mulai memukuli Naruto yang tidak bisa apa apa karena di keroyok.

 **BUAGH**

 **BUUK**

 **BUAGH**

Yang terdengar disitu hanyalah suara pukulan dan suara kesakitan dari Naruto, meskipun dipukuli namun kesadarannya masih bisa dia jaga karena kebanyakan pukulan bisa dia tahan karena dia telah diajari taijutsu oleh ayahnya. Tapi,yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah keadaan Naruko yang ada di tengah jalan. Naruko tampak dipukuli oleh kumpulan pria dan wanita bahkan Naruto melihat beberapa orang pria tidak memukuli Naruko tapi malah merobek robek baju Naruko sehingga baju Naruko sekarang terlihat compang camping dengan robekan sana sini sampai sampai perut rata Naruko sekarang terlihat karena sudah tak tertutupi baju.

Karena terlalu serius melihat Naruko tanpa disadarinya sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Naruto membuat Naruto terlempar keluar ke jalanan cukup jauh disamping Naruko. Naruto sekarang benar benar tidak bisa melakukan apa apa karena sekarang tubuhnya telah jatuh di tanah dan dipukuli habis habisan. Sekarang dia melihat kearah Naruko sekarang Naruko hanya memakai celana panjangnya yang robek sana sini dan untuk bagian tubuhnya hanya memakai baju dalam wanita yang sudah terobek. Dan sekarang dia mendengar teriakan adiknya memohon mohon sambil menangis minta ampun dan yang paling membuat amarahnya mendidih sedidih didihnya adalah dia mendengar perkataan bahwa adiknya akan diperkosa beramai ramai oleh para penduduk pria yang ada disitu.

Meskipun dia ingin sekali membunuh pria yang mengatakan itu tetapi sejarang dia sudah tidak bisa apa apa dia hanya bisa pasrah karena sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan habis dan pingsan tapi sebelum kesadarannya habis dia mendengar sebuah suara seperti berbisik di telinganya.

' _Aku yang berjalan melalui gelap'_

 _'hanya mendengar teriakan kesakitan'_

 _'Tidak mengasihani dan tidak memberi ampun'_

 _'Pada saat ini biarkan aku mengambil alih'_

 _'Yang tertua dari tiga dewa penguasa tiga dunia'_

 _'Dikenal hanya satu nama dan tak pernah terganti'_

 _'akulah..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hades'_ dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu maka hilang pula kesadatan Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N:yo,bagaimana bagus gak buat prolog kalau gak bagus maklumlah masih newbie atau istilah kasarnya sih masih bocah karena itu saya mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai senpai *sambil nunduk* jadi mohon berikan review jalian soal fict saya ini,Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto:The last greek god

Disclaimer:naruto punya masashi kishimoto

Warning:gaje,typo,abal abal,hancur,ide gak masuk akal,dan masih newbie.

 **Sesi answer reviews:**

 **Miftakhul827 : ini udah lanjut**

 **Eidofasya9 : yap, mereka bertiga adalah tiga dewa penguasa utama.**

 **SN-Grace-Fl : soal itu saya bisa jelasin, itu karena Minato berpikir bahwa mereka sekeluarga pasti tidak akan disakiti oleh para penduduk, dan bukannya saya jelasin di prolog Naruto dan Naruko memang selalu dijadikan pelampiasan amarah apalagi Naruko karena dia adalah jinchuriki kyubi, apakah anda gak pernah dengar amarah dan dendam membutakan pikiran karena itulah warga gak takut dengan hal yang akan terjadi bila mereka membunuh ataupun memperkosa seseorang baik itu anak hokage sekalipun.**

 **Senju-nara shira : 1)ini udah update.**

 **2)di chapter ini bakal kejawab.**

 **3)yap,kekuatan naruto udah bangkit meski belum sempurna**

 **4)maunya sih gray tapi tungguin ajalah saya juga masih mikir.**

 **: Arigatou atas dukungannya btw saya juga suka fanfic yang berhubungan dengan dewa.**

 **Taufiqqurahman172 : saya usahain.**

 **Iibjunior : Arigatou,wah kita sama rupanya saya juga tidak suka dengan fic yang topiknya diabaikan karena gak memiliki chakra dan ujung ujungnya pasti Naruto punya kekuatan yang super banget dengan cara instan tanpa latihan bahkan hanya ada yang lewat chakra dibagikan naruto langsung hebat setingkat kage #malahcurhat**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Greek gods itu adalah dewa dewu yunani baik yang utama maupun dewa yang cuma jadi penjaga tungku api dan kalau saya jelasin bisa bisa satu chapter full nama nama dewa dewi yunani.**

 **Okay,itu dia sesi tanya jawabnya dan semoga semuanya puas dengan jawaban saya dan kalau ada yg kagak kejawab maafkan saya karena saya nulis ini di sekolah dan yah,saya nulisnya pake handphone jadi wordnya biasa kurang panjang jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah menfav atau follow fic saya ataupun ngeflame gak apa apa asalkan gak memakai kata kata kasar. Kalau begitu sekian dari saya dan akhir kata...**

 **.**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1:Kekuatan diatas dewa**

' _Akulah..._

 _Hades_ ' dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu maka kesadaran Naruto pun sudah hilang atau bisa dibilang pingsan.

 **MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah lorong besar yang penuh ukiran dan patung. Naruto yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya kemudian berdiri untuk melihat dimanakah dia sekarang. Sambil berjalan kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan dimanakah dia sekarang ini. Melihat ukiran ukiran yang berada di setiap sisi lorong dan beberapa patung yang memakai baju zirah sepertinya menarik perhatian Naruto untuk melihatnya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke salah satu ukiran yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bentuk ukiran yang didatangi Naruto adalah seorang pria muda berbadan sixpack dan melihat langit memakai teropong di tangan kanannya. Naruto kemudian melihat disamping kanan ukiran tersebut terdapat patung dengan orang yang sama persis seperti di ukiran hanya saja jika diukiran orang tersebut tidak memakai apa apa atau dengan kata lain telanjang tapi dalam bentuk patung orang tersebut memakai baju zirah lengkap berwarna emas dengan corak gambar gugusan bintang di bagian dada. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah bawah patung tersebut,tepat didepan kaki patung tersebut ada sebuah tulisan yang kemungkinan besar adalah nama orang yang dipatung tersebut dan namanya adalah 'APOLLO'

Naruto kemudian beralih ke ukiran kedua yang dilihat Naruto adalah seorang pria berbadan kekar sangat kekar malahan memegang pedang ditangan kanannya dan tombak di tangan kirinya. Sesudah itu Naruto kemudian melihat patung orang tersebut sama seperti ukiran pertama dan patung pertama di ukiran keduapun orang tersebut telanjang tapi dipatungnya orang tersebut memakai baju zirah seperti baju zirah sparta yang hanya melindungi dada,kepala,dan kaki. Naruto kemudian melihat kebawah untuk mengetahui nama orang ini dan nama orang ini ternyata adalah 'ARES'

"Kha Kha kha kha!" Sebuah suara berat menyeramkan menghentikan kegiatan Naruto memandangi patung dan ukiran yang ada di lorong ini.

" **Sudah selesai lihat melihatnya?"** Suara itu kembali menggema di lorong aneh ini dan membuat Naruto semakin takut tapi penasaran terhadap siapa yang menghasilkan suara menyeramkan tersebut.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto sedikit takut akan suara menyeramkan tersebut.

 **"Kau penasaran?Namikaze Naruto ?"** bukannya menjawab dengan jelas suara menyeramkan tersebut malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang ambigu.

 **"Berjalan saja sampai kau sampai menemukan ujung lorong ini"** mendengar perintah dari suara aneh tersebut membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya.

Naruto sudah cukup lama berjalan selama berjalan Naruto selalu melihat sekelilingnya dimana ukiran dan patung aneh seakan tidak ada habisnya karena sangat banyak. Naruto kemudian sampai di sebuah tempat yang lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya dan bisa Naruto asumsikan adalah ujung lorong ini karena sudah tak ada lagi patung di sekelilingnya. Naruto yang sudah dilanda rasa penasaran berlebih mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya.

"Di-dimanakah kau suara aneh-san?" Sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan oleh Naruto apalagi panggilan yang disematkan kepada suara yang menuntunnya kemari.

" **Kha Kha Kha Kha,jadi kau mau TAHU~"** suara itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tapi pada kata terakhir dia merasakan bahwa orang itu mengucapkannya tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan orang itu mengangguk mengiyakan meskipun masih agak takut tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya. Dan dengan anggukan Naruto tiba tiba daerah itu makin terang dan saking terangnya memaksa Naruto menutup matanya agar matanya tidak sakit karena melihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Setelah merasa matanya sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di ruangan ini Naruto kemudian membuka matanya meskipun masih harus mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali karena cahaya itu masih menyilaukan matanya. Naruto kemudian bisa melihat tiga orang duduk di sebuah kursi seperti kursi raja namun Naruto belum bisa melihat ketiga orang itu karena penglihatannya masih samar dan buram.

Naruto kemudian mengucek ucek matanya dan hasilnya sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas dan sekarang dia bisa melihat rupa ketiga orang tersebut,orang pertama dia duduk dipojok kanan,dia berwajah dewasa yang menenangkan, memakai baju zirah berwarna biru lengkap sambil memegang sebuah senjata seperti trisula di tangan kanannya.

Dan orang kedua berwajah penuh wibawa dan seperti seorang yang bijaksana,dia memakai baju zirah berwarna silver mengkilap, memegang sebuah tombak berbentuk petir ditangan kanannya, dan dia duduk ditengah.

Kemudian orang yang paling terakhir dia berbeda daripada dua orang sebelumnya karena orang ini mempunyai wajah yang menyeramkan karena wajahnya yang penuh keriput dan berambut panjang tidak seperti laki laki pada umumnya yang memiliki rambut yang pendek, orang ini juga tidak memakai baju zirah melainkan hanya memakai sebuah kain hitam berlapis lapis untuk menutupi tubuhnya,dia duduk dipojok kiri,dan dia memegang sebuah tombak bermata dua yang mirip seperti garpu di tangan kirinya dan memegang sebuah helm yang berbentuk aneh di tangan kanannya.

 **"Selamat datang Naruto"** ucap sosok yang memakai baju zirah berwarna biru.

'bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?'batin Naruto merasa heran.

 **"Ah,sangat tidak sopan bicara kepada seseorang tanpa mengucapkan namanya dahulu,perkenalkan aku adalah Poseidon"** jawab orang tersebut seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

'woah,dia seolah bisa membaca pikiranku' batin Naruto

 **"Ya,aku memang bisa membaca isi pikiranmu Naruto"** jawab orang yang diketahui bernama Poseidon tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

 **"Tentu saja itu bisa karena ini merupakan alam bawah sadarmu"** ucap orang kedua yang memakai baju zirah berwarna silver.

 **"Dan perkenalkan aku adalah Zeus"** ucap orang yang memakai baju zirah berwarna silver.

 **"Kemudian orang yang duduk dipojok kiri itu namanya Hades"** ucap zeus.

 **"Guah,Harusnya aku yang memperkenalkan namaku sendiri tapi malah kau yang memberitahu namaku ke bocah payah ini"** ujar Hades marah dengan suara menyeramkannya.

"Ja-jadi apakah kau yang menuntunku kesini?" Tanya Naruto gugup kepada Hades.

 **"Tentu saja payah, kalau kau tidak kutuntun mungkin kau akan terus mengamati patung dan ukiran semua dewa dewi payah yang sudah mati itu"** ucap Hades dangan nada mencemooh.

"Bagaimana dewa bisa mati" tanya Naruto heran. Sebab yang namanya dewa itu pasti tak akan bisa mati.

 **"Mereka bisa mati jika manusia sudah tak mengharapkan apa apa lagi dari mereka"** kali ini Poseidon yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jadi hanya kalian bertiga dewa yang masih hidup?" Sekarang Naruto sudah tak terbata bata ketika berbicara dengan ketiga dewa didepannya ini.

 **"Tidak,masih ada satu dewa yang tersisa yaitu, kau"** ucap Zeus.

"Ka-kau pasti bercanda kan" ucap Naruto tak percaya, tapi dari ekspresi ketiga dewa didepannya ini menampilkan ekspresi serius tanpa kebohongan dan raut bercanda dari wajahnya.

Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sambil berucap lirih "Kalau aku memang seorang dewa..."

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil berteriak "MENGAPA AKU SANGAT **LEMAH!"** Dan dari teriakan Naruto muncul energi berwarna biru kehitaman dari bawah kakinya sampai sampai daerah di sekelilingnya tertutupi oleh energi aneh Naruto.

Naruto yang baru saja meluapkan amarahnya sekarang merasa bingung akan energi aneh yang keluar dari kakinya dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggerak gerakkan tangannya yang sekarang ditutupi oleh energi berwarna biru kehitaman. Kemudian energi itu masuk kembali kedalam tubuh Naruto.

 **"Bagus kau bertanya bocah, energi itu adalah energi yang akan menopang kehidupan kita atau biasa disebut sprit"** jelas Hades menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi, apa yang spesial dari energi itu ? Apakah energi itu sama seperti chakra? Apa perbedaan energi itu dengan chakra?" Tanya Naruto tak henti henti.

 **"Akan kujelaskan semua hal tentang spirit, Pertama dengan energi itu kau bisa membuat tubuhmu tahan dari segala macam jurus tergantung dari seberapa kuat spiritmu, Kedua dengan energi itu kau bisa menciptakan serangan tergantung jenis elemen yang kau punya dan kalau energi itu mau habis kau tinggal bermeditasi dengan mengosongkan pikiran agar energimu terisi kembali, Ketiga dengan energi itu maka kau bisa memakai kekuatan kami dan semua dewa dewi yunani tapi kalau kekuatan yang kau punya masih standar maka kau belum bisa memanggil kami yang notabene adalah dewa triutama atau tiga dewa penguasa"** jelas poseidon panjang lebar.

"Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau spirit itu tidak jauh beda daripada chakra tetapai spirit itu lebih kuat dan banyak keuntungannya daripada chakra" ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Poseidon.

"Tapi,bagaimana cara meningkatkan kekuatan spiritku?" Tanya Naruto.

 **"Dengan bermeditasi dan terus berlatih sambil memakai spiritmu"** jawab Zeus.

 **"Lagipula kami akan terus membantumu dan memberimu sebuah hadiah kecil sebagai dewa terakhir"** ucap Poseidon.

"Hadiah kecil? Hadiah apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya penasaran.

Poseidon kemudian mengambil sebuah buku raksasa yang sangat tebal dan memberikannya kepada Naruto tapi anehnya ketika sudah sampai ditangan Naruto buku itu mengecil dan berubah menjadi seperti sebuah kitab berwarna emas beda seperti sebelumnya yang usang dan berdebu.

 **"Buku itu ditulis oleh sang Dewa ilmu pengetahuan, buku itu mempunyai semua yang ingin kau ketahui dan dibuku itu terdapat tata cara menggunakan spirit,cara menggunakan kekuatan dewa lain saat bertarung,kemampuan dewa dewi lain dan lain lain."** Jelas Poseidon.

"Baiklah,sepertinya banyak yang sudah kuketahui mengenai kekuatanku. Tapi,hal yang paling membuatku bingung adalah darimana darah para dewa mengalir dalam darahku ini?" Tanya Naruto

Mendengar Pertanyaan Naruto Hades kemudian menjelaskan bahwa darah dewanya berasal dari darah Zeus yang pernah memperkosa dewi bulan atau yang biasa disebut kaguya yang menghasilkan dua orang anak bernama Hagoromo dan Hamura. Hagoromo yang mempunyai 75 persen kekuatan dewa mempunyai dua orang anak yang bernama indra dan Ashura. Clan Uchiha dan Namikaze sebagai titisan Indra dan Uzumaki titisan murni Ashura namun selama ini belum ada yang dapat menyatukan semua kekuatan dewa dan akhirnya dua manusia yang satunya berasal dari Namikaze dan satunya dari Uzumaki mereka berdua melahirkan dua orang anak namun hanya anak pertama yang mempunyai kekuatan dewa dan saudaranya hanya mempunyai kekuatan Shinobi seperti umumnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Hades hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti tetapi, sedetik kemudian Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya tanda ingin bertanya.

"A-ano, ka-karena aku sudah tahu semuanya, sekarang aku ingin bertanya hal yang paling penting" ucap Naruto dengan raut muka sangat serius.

 **"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan,Naruto?"** Tanya Zeus dengan raut wajah tak kalah serius dengan Naruto.

"Ehh,kalau mau keluar dari sini caranya bagaimana yah? Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Ketiga dewa yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu hanya bisa sweatdrop sebab mereka bertiga mengira pertanyaan Naruto akan sangat penting.

 **"Kau hanya perlu menutup matamu dan berkonsentrasilah"** Ucap Poseidon yang sudah selesai dari acara sweatdropnya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih dan Jaa-ne" Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

 **END OF MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto perlahan lahan membuka matanya namun matanya masih silau karena belum bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya tapi dari baunya Naruto bisa tau bahwa sekarang dia bisa tau bahwa sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit.

Sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit dan terdapat sebuah perban menutupi bagian perutnya. Naruto kemudian mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berat yang menahan tangannya. Dan sesuatu itu ternyata Naruko yang sedang tertidur di atas tangan kanannya. Naruto yang melihat adiknya sedang tertidur secara pelan pelan menarik tangannya dari kepala adiknya, tetapi mungkin karena gerakannya yang tiba tiba malah membuat Naruko terbangun.

"E-eh,Jadi Nii-san sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruko sambil mengucek ngucek matanya.

"Yah, dan sudah berapa lama aku pingsan" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Naruko.

"Hmm,sekitar satu hari" jawab Naruko yang sekarang sedang menikmati elusan Naruto di kepalanya.

'jadi,hanya satu hari yah, cukup singkat'batin Naruto

Namun tiba tiba saja sebuah ingatan yang sangat membuatnya marah. Yaitu,ingatan saat dia dan adiknya dipukuli oleh para penduduk tapi melihat adiknya ada disini membuatnya tidak khawatir mungkinkah ada Anbu suruhan ayahnya yang datang dan menolongnya dan Naruko atau mungkin adiknya lepas kendali? Mungkin sekarang dia akan bertanya.

"Ehhhh... Naruko kalau boleh tau siapa yang menolong kita waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Waktu itukan Nii-san yang membuat para warga itu ketakutan dan lari terbirit birit" jawab Naruko.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Naruko malah jadi bingung bukannya waktu itu dia pingsan jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolong Naruko. Lagipula dia baru tau kalau dia adalah seorang dewa saat pingsan apa mungkin Zeus atau Poseidon atau Hades yang menolongnya waktu itu pikir Naruto.

 **'aku yang menolongmu waktu itu,bocah'** sebuah suara aneh nan berat terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Siapa itu?" Teriak Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengar teriakan Naruto menatap bingung kearah kakaknya. "Kenapa Nii-san berteriak?" Tanya Naruko.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar suara aneh itu Naruko?" Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun" ucap Naruko.

 **"Berhenti berteriak bodoh, ini aku Hades yang berbicara lewat telepati"** ucap suara aneh tersebut yang diketahui sebagai Hades.

"Jadi,bagaimana kau menolong aku dan adikku pada waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto cukup keras sehingga membuat Naruko keheranan mendengar kakaknya bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Kepada siapa kau bertanya Nii-san?" Tanya Naruko keheranan.

 **'Berhentilah bicara keras keras dan bicaralah dalam hatimu,Tolol"** Teriak Hades marah dari alam bawah sadar Naruto.

'baiklah' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"E-eh,tidak aku hanya berpikir" Ucap Naruto membohongi Naruko.

'Jadi,bagaimana kau menolongku waktu itu Hades?' Ucap Naruto melalui telepati dengan Hades.

 **'yah,aku hanya mengeluarkan sedikit energi spiritku dan membuat tubuhmu yang kurasuki melayang sehingga membuat manusia rendahan itu lari terkencing kencing, Kha Kha Kha Kha Kha'** ucap Hades yang diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

Mendengar ucapa Hades membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

' Tapi, terima kasih karena pertolonganmu waktu itu' ujar Naruto berterima kasih.

Naruto kemudian memutus telepatinya dengan Hades dan melihat Naruko yang masih menikmati elusan Naruto di kepalanya.

"Naruko, dimana Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghentikan acara usap mengusap kepala Naruko.

"Entahlah,tadi tou-san bilang kalau dia ingin menghadiri rapat" Jawab Naruko yang kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Rapat tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dikasurnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu?" Ucap Naruko tidak jelas.

.

.

.

 **TO.. BE.. CONTINUED..**

 **Author note:** yo, sekarang sudah hadir chap duanya saya harap chap ini tidak mengecewakan meskipun saya tahu bahwa saya tidak memasukkan adengan fightnya soalnya saya masih newbie dalam membuat adegan berkelahi dan lagipula kalau ada adegan Naruto membunuh bakal mengganggu alur cerita dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau ada yang kecewa Gomennasai...

Di chap ini typo saya kurangin, wordnya ditambahi, dan tulisannya diperbaikin akhir kata saya mengucapkan sampai bertemu dichap berikutnya ...

 **Pafpaf out...**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto:The last greek god

.

.

Disclaimer:naruto punya masashi kishimoto

.

.

Warning:gaje,typo,abal abal,hancur,ide gak masuk akal,dan masih newbie.

.

 **Author Note:** yo,gua kembali lagi dan maaf banget buat para pembaca yang baik karena saya gak bisa membalas review kalian semua sebab kebanyakan reviewnya hanya menyuruh update cepat dan wordnya dipanjangin karena itu saya gak membalasnya. Dan di chapter ini akan terungkap rapat apa yang dilakukan Minato, bagaimana latihan Naruto, dan bagaimana nasib Naruto kedepannya. Jadi,tetaplah setia membaca fic gaje gua ini and i hope you like it,

.

.

.

 _ **Happy reading . . .**_

 **Ruang rapat Konoha**

Di ruang rapat desa Konoha sedang terjadi perdebatan hebat yang melibatkan banyak orang seperti para tetua desa, para wakil penduduk atau yang biasa disebut council, Ketua Clan besar seperti Clan Akhimici yang diwakili oleh Chouza,Clan Nara yang diwakili Shikaku Nara,Clan Yamanaka yang diwakili oleh Inoichi Yamanaka,Clan Hyuuga yang diwakili oleh Hiashi Hyuuga,Clan Inuzuka yang diwakili oleh Tsume Inuzuka,Clan Aburame yang diwakili oleh Shibi Aburame , Clan Sarutobi yang diwakili oleh Sandaime Hokage atau nama aslinya Hiruzen Sarutobi,dan yang terakhir Clan Uchiha yang diwakili Fugaku Uchiha. Clan Uchiha? Yah,Clan Uchiha selamat dari kudeta yang direncanakan Danzo dan harus mengorbankan Nyawa Shisui serta harus merelakan Itachi Uchiha untuk menjadi missing-nin setelah membunuh satu peleton Anbu ne dan dinyatakan sebagai penghianat desa oleh para tetua busuk dan bau tanah tersebut.

 **'Brak'**

Seorang pria berambut kuning dengan jambang panjang menutupi telinganya memukul meja dengan keras.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBIARKAN ANAKKU MASUK DALAM KESATUAN ROOTMU ITU, SIALAN!" Teriak orang itu dengan wajah geram.

"Tenangkan dirimu Minato-kun" ucap Hiruzen mencoba menenangkan Minato yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang Sandaime-Sama kalau anakku ingin dijadikan sebagai boneka tanpa perasaan olehnya" Minato mengucapkannya sambil menunjuk nunjuk seorang pria tua yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh perban.

"Cih,lagipula mau diapakan aib desa itu selain menjadi beban dan sekarang aku menawarkan agar anakmu yang tidak berguna itu bisa dilatih di dalam Kesatuan Anbu Ne milikku" Ucap Pria tua yang memakai perban itu.

"Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Danzo ada benarnya Yondaime, dengan Naruto ada di kesatuan Ne maka kekuatan Anehnya yang berbahaya itu bisa dikendalikan dan dijadikan sebagai senjata desa yang kuat" Ucap seorang perempuan tua yang diketahui bernama Koharu.

"Cukup, Cukup Sudah, sekarang kau bahkan ingin membuat anakku sebagai senjata desa, dasar kau tetua bau tanah TAK TAHU DIRI!" Minato kembali berteriak dengan geram.

"Jaga ucapanmu nak kau itu bukan siapa siapa jika kami tak memilihmu sebagai Seorang Hokage Keempat" ucap seorang kakek kakek yang bernama Homura.

"Tunggu, apa aku tak salah dengar? Yang memilihku sebagai Hokage Keempat Konoha adalah Sandaime dan para ketua Clan besar Konoha dan pada waktu itu kalian berdua memilih Danzo untuk menjadi Hokage" Ucap Minato dengan sengit.

Mendengar ucapan Minato membuat Danzo menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat karena mengingat bukan dirinya yang dipilih sebagai Hokage keempat. Tapi,tiba tiba saja sebuah ide licik terlintas dipikiran Danzo, dia kemudian menghitung para wakil Civilian yang mengikuti rapat ini dan seusai dia menghitung Seringai liciknya maki melebar kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya tanda ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Seperti apa serangan yang dilakukan Naruto kepada anda Nakawa-san?" Tanya kepada Danzo kepada seorang Wakil Civilian yang dihidungnya memakai perban akibat dulu terkena bogeman mentah Naruto.

"A-ah, waktu itu dia memukul hidungku hingga patah dan mengalami pendarahan parah" ucap Nakawa sambil mengelus ngelus hidungnya yang dililit perban.

Merasa belum puas dengan jawaban dari orang yang diketahui bernama Nakawa itu, Danzo kemudian menatap orang lain yang berada disamping Nakawa.

"Dan seperti apa serangan yang dilakukan Naruto kepada para warga, Koru-san?" Tanya Danzo kembali.

"Di-dia itu seperti melayang dan memburu kami semua de-dengan senjata yang dibawanya bahkan dia ingin membunuh kami" ucap Koru menjawab pertanyaan dari Danzo dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan tentunya agar Naruto mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat.

Mendengar ucapan salah satu Wakil Civilian yang memakai unsur kebohongan membuat lima orang wakil Civilian lainnya semangat untuk semakin memojokkan Naruto dengan menambah nambah kebohongan agar hukuman Naruto tambah berat.

"Ya,dia bahkan hampir membunuhku"

"Dia ingin menusukku dengan pedang yang dibawanya"

"Dia ingin menyakiti anakku"

"Dia dengan tega memukuli istriku"

"Yang paling penting kita harus membunuh monster itu!"

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan dari para Civilian semakin membuat Minato geram. Rapat makin panas dengan ikutnya para ketua Clan untuk mendukung Minato yang sedari tadi melihat adu mulut antara Minato dan para tetua desa.

"Kita harus memasukkan Naruto dalam kesatuan Anbu Ne" ucap Danzo.

"Itu tidak perlu disini masih ada Shinobi berpengalamn yang bisa melatih Naruto" ucap Inoichi.

"Monster itu harus dibunuh"ucap seorang Civilian.

 **'Brak'**

Kali ini sesorang kembali menggebrak meja tetapi pelakunya bukan lagi Minato melainkan Hiruzen Sarutobi untuk kembali menenangkan semua peserta rapat yang kembali gaduh.

"Haaah,kalian semua tenanglah,bagaimana kalau kita melakukan voting suara untuk menentukan apakah Naruto akan Masuk kesatuan Anbu Ne atau dia akan menjadi Shinobi seperti pada umumnya" ucap Hiruzen mencoba mencari jalan tengah.

Dan sepertinya semua anggota rapat menyetujui usulan dari Hokage ketiga yang ingin melakukan Voting karena sepertinya musyawarah secara damai harus menemui jalan buntu.

"Baiklah,yang menyetujui Naruto masuk Anbu Ne angkat tangannya" ucap Hiruzen.

Semula hanya tiga orang yang mengangkat tangannya, yang mengangkat tangan hanya para tetua desa. Tetapi setelah mendengar ucapan Danzo jika Naruto masuk di Anbu Ne maka Naruto akan selalu diberikan misi berbahaya yang bisa merenggut nyawa maka kelima para wakil Civilian ikut mengangkat tangannya. Dengan demikian maka sebanyak delapan suara menyetujui Naruto masuk Anbu Ne.

"Dan yang menyetujui Naruto menjadi Shinobi seperti umumnya angkat tangannya" ucap Hiruzen.

Semua ketua Clan mengangkat tangannya termasuk Minato dan Hiruzen yang berarti membuat perbandingan suara delapan berbanding sembilan. Delapan yang menyetujui Naruto masuk Anbu Ne dan Sembilan yang memilih agar Naruto menjadi shinobi.

"Hiruzen tak bisa memilih karena dia adalah juri dalam voting ini dengan begini maka perbandingan suara kita seri" ucap Danzo merasa tidak terima dengan kekalahannya dalam voting. Meskipun terdengar memaksa tetapi ucapan Danzo ada benarnya karena Hiruzenlah yang memilih untuk melakukan Voting maka Hiruzen pula yang harus menjadi jurinya.

Mendengar ucapan Danzo kembali membuat satu ruangan rapat kembali memanas ada yang tak terima dengan ucapan Danzo dan ada pula yang menyetujui ucapan dari Danzo. Sampai suatu ide untuk menghentikan rapat dan melanjutkannya besok dengan membawa saksi mata lebih banyak muncul dipikiran oleh seorang Koharu Utakane.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan rapat ini besok dan aku akan membawa lebih banyak-" ucapan Koharu terpotong oleh suara seorang pria yang masuk dari jendela.

"Tidak jangan hentikan rapatnya" ucap pria yang masuk dari jendela tersebut.

"Kau, Siapa kau?" Tanya Sandaime dengan memasang posisi siaga begitu pula para ketua Clan lainnya. Mereka tak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut karena orang tersebut memakai jubah hitam.

"Hohohoho,lama tak berjumpa sensei" ucap orang tersebut sambil tertawa. Dan langsung membuka tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ka-kau kan..." Hiruzen tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Jiraiya/Jiraiya sensei" ucap Minato dan Hiruzen bersamaan yang kemudian mendatangi Jiraiya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jiraiya-Sensei?" Tanya Minato to the point.

"Ah,aku ingin memakai hak suaraku dalam memilih apakah keponakanku akan Masuk Anbu Ne atau akan menjadi Shinobi biasa" ucap Jiraiya yang kemudian mengajak Minato dan Hiruzen kembali ketempat duduknya.

"A-apa!kau itu tidak mempunyai hak suara disini Jiraiya!" Teriak Koharu tak terima dengan kedatangan Jiraiya yang tiba tiba.

"Baiklah, kalau aku tak mempunyai hak suara disini maka aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai shinobi konoha" ucap Jiraiya yang mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kosong dengan santai.

Mendengar perkataan Jiraiya sontak saja membuat seluruh peserta rapat terkejut bukan kepalang. Bayangkan saja apa jadinya Konoha tanpa Jiraiya sang Gama Sannin sekaligus ketua dari Organisasi mata mata yang dia ciptakan dan bahkan mata matanya bisa masuk di keempat desa besar lainnya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu tak ada cara lain, Sekarang Jiraiya tentukan apa pilihanmu" ucap Homura pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku nemilih agar Naruto menjadi Shinobi seperti umumnya" ucap Jiraiya yang membuat perbandingan voting sekarang delapan banding sembilan, yang tentunya dimenangi oleh pihak Minato.

"Tunggu,bagaiman caranya Naruto jadi Shinobi jika dia tak punya Chakra" ucap Koharu seolah masih tak terima kekalahan pihaknya yang ingin Naruto masuk Anbu Ne.

"Apakah anda lupa dengan Maito Gai, Koharu-San? Bukankah Maito Gai tidak mempunyai Chakra" ucap Shikaku Nara untuk membungkam pertanyaan bodoh dari tetua desa tersebut.

'Cih,sialan' gumam Danzo tak terima yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan rapat dengan amarah yang menjadi jadi akibat rencananya yang gagal total.

Melihat Danzo yang keluar dengan marah membuat Hiruzen menahan tawanya karena sudah cukup lama dia tidak melihat teman seangkatan dengannya tersebut marah.

"Baiklah,karena sudah ada keputusan maka rapat ini selesai" ucap Hiruzen kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh peserta lainnya dan mereka saling berganti memberi hormat.

.

.

.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sudah 30 menit Naruto sadar dan sekarang ibunya telah datang setelah mengambil makanan dari temannya untuk Naruko,Naruto, dan dirinya. Tapi,karena melihat Naruto Sudah sadar maka Khusina harus membagi makanannya dengan anak pertamanya tersebut.

"Jadi,Naruto-Kun apakah masakannya enak?" Tanya Khusina sambil menyuapi Naruto.

"Laumuayanh eunak kuaa-ssuan" ucap Naruto tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Hihihi,jangan bicara sambil mengunyah Naruto-Kun" ucap Khusina sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Yah,lumayan enak kaa-san tapi siapa yang membuat ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada ibunya setelah dia menelan makanannya.

"Yang membuatnya adalah Mikoto-san ibunya Sasuke" ucap Khusina kemudian kembali menyuapi Naruto.

"Ooh,Ibunya Sasuke rupanya" ucap Naruko yang ikut bicara setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Jadi,kalian kenal dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Khusina sedikit terkejut.

"Yah,kami pernah bertemu dengannya saat kami bermain ditaman dia selalu berdiri di pojokan maka kami memanggilnya untuk bermain bersama kami tapi dia malah bilang 'Uchiha tidak bermain seperti itu' jadi,kami tinggalkan saja dia" ucap Naruko sambil mengikuti cara bicara Sasuke yang tentu saja mengundang gelak tawa dari Khusina dan Naruko.

 **Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Dan yang masuk ternyata adalah Minato bersama Jiraiya dan tiga orang yang tak dikenal oleh Naruto.

"Wahh,rupanya Naruto-kun sudah sadar" ucap Minato.

"Siapa mereka semua Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adal-" belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya telah dipotong oleh orang berambut putih dengan tato aneh diwajahnya.

"Aku sang pertapa katak, sang penakluk wanita-"

"Yah,aku sudah tau siapa dirimu erojii-san" ucap Naruto yang membalas Jiraiya dengan memotong ucapan ayahnya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya yang mendengar ucapanucapan dari Naruto membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk oleh anak panah-

"Dan hentikan gaya anehmu ketika memprkenalkan diri kau makin terlihat aneh"

-dengan berakhirnya ucapan Naruto maka Jiraiya merasa ditusuk oleh seribu anak panah. Dia kemudian pundung di pojok ruangan sambil bergumam 'aku tidak mesum dan aku tidak aneh'

Melihat tingkah aneh gurunya membuat Minato geleng geleng kepala dan kembali ke topik utama yaitu untuk mengenalkan kembali orang yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Gai, perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Minato.

Kemudian seseorang dengan rambut mangkok dan memakai baju berwarna hijau menyakitkan mata maju kedepan. "Aku Maito Gai salah satu jounin elite di desa Konoha, Semoga Semangat Masa muda membara dalam dirimu Naruto-kun" ucap Gai sambil melakukan gaya Nice Guy.

"Aku Yugao Uzuki salah satu Anbu pengawal Yondaime Hokage" ucap seorang wanita yang memakai topeng anbu.

"Dan aku -uhuk- Gekko Hayate aku -uhuk- adalah seorang Jounin elite -uhuk- seperti Gai" ucap seorang pria dengan kantong mata tebal,sakit sakitan dan seperti tidak punya semangat hidup tapi Naruto tahu bahwa orang itu sangat kuat.

"Yah, itulah perkenalan singkat mereka dan mereka semua akan menjadi senseimu sehingga kau tidak perlu ikut akademi" ucap Minato memberitahu alasannya mengajak mereka bertiga disini.

"Dan Jiraiya sensei akan menjadi senseimu ketika kau berumur 14 tahun" lanjut Minato

"Jadi,aku tidak perlu ikut akademi dan hanya harus berlatih dengan mereka bertiga" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Minato.

"Tapi,bagaimana dengan Naruko?" Jujur Naruto merasa khawatir dengan adiknya itu.

"Naruko akan masuk akademi seperti anak seumurannya pada umumnya dan tenang saja akan ada Anbu yang selalu menjaga Naruko baik saat pergi akademi maupun saat pulang" ucap Jiraiya yang telah selesai dari acara pundungnya.

"Jadi, kapan latihanku dimulai?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Itu tergantung denganmu Naruto-kun" jawab Minato.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama Naruto kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya yang membuat orang terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Khusina Khawatir.

"Aku ingin memulai latihannya besok dan aku ingin melakukannya setiap hari dari pukul 8 pagi sampai 6 sore-

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat semua orang disan terkejut bagaimana tidak? Seorang anak berumur 8 tahun membuat jadwal latihan seekstrem ini apalagi ucapan Naruto yang belum selesai pasti itu adalah hal yang sangat penting sampai sampai kalimatnya digantungkan.

-Soal aku ingin pergi kemana saat ini aku ingin pergi ke-"

Ucapan Naruto yang kembali menggantung semakin meyakinkan bahwa ucapan Naruto saat ini benar benar penting. Sehingga mereka semakin menatap serius Naruto yang berjalan semakin jauh dari kasurnya. Naruto kemudian membalikkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna sambil berteriak...

"TOILEETTT!" Naruto kemudian berlari kearah toilet dan langsung masuk begitu saja.

Sedangkan semua orang disana hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar ucapa Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Author Note:**

Maaf,saya baru update sekarang soalnya banyak tugas menumpuk dan persiapan ujian bagi saya yang udah kelas tiga tapi sekarang saya udah bebas dan bisa update fic aneh saya ini.

Saya tahu kalau chap ini wordnya dikit banget bukan bermaksud tidak ingin dipanjangkan tapi agar chapter depan tidak amburadul maka saya simpan adengan latihannya buat minggu depan dan chap depan saya bakal ngeskip sampai waktu pembagian tim dan di tim itu nanti naruto bakal bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla(cieeeee,yg mau tau chap depan kayak gimana) tenang aja chap depan wordnya bakal saya panjangin,typo dikurangin,dan tulisannya diperhatiin. Akhir kata SEE YOU SOON

 **PAFPAFFAP OUT...**


End file.
